Going on a picnic in a park for a holiday, going to a tailgate party before a sporting event, or going to a cottage near a lake for a couple of days, or a week, and spending evenings around the picnic table with family and friends is a popular practice. During these events, when one typically uses a propane lantern to provide light at the table, the ambience is ruined by the glaring light from the lantern not to mention the loss of some valuable space on the table for the lantern to sit. A typical family, with their smartphones, tablets, wireless speakers, and not to mention parents trying to find space on the table for the other traditional camping paraphernalia such as condiments, plates, chip bowls, bottle opener, paper towel, etc., quickly run out of space on the table. During these activities, some revelers display either the national flag or the flag of their sports team. However, picnic tables marketed today are not equipped with flag holders.
Therefore, there is a need for a space-saving device to be used in combination with a table that allows users to outfit the table as desired.